


Lost in Memories

by Spasticgothchild



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spasticgothchild/pseuds/Spasticgothchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein dreams about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote and published. Hopefully you guys like it.

The soft glow of the computer screen illuminated Dr. Stein's tired face. His work was annoying him and he was bored of it. However, he could not deal with leaving his work unfinished. So there he sat, staring at a screen full of unanswered questions. He twisted the large screw that was plunged through his head, but nothing happened except the soft click of the scew turning in his skull. He put his head down and shuffled his feet. His house was deathly silent. He chuckled at the thought, Lord Death wasn't silent at all.  
The wind howled outside and he shivered. He needed to fix the blasted draftiness of his house.  
He lit up one of his favorite cigarettes and blew a skull shaped smoke cloud and sighed. He heard a crash of thunder.  
"Great, rain's just what I need to stay awake." he said sarcastically. He didn't care for rain much, it put him to sleep when he could be working. The soft sound of rain started to beat on his roof. It echoed through the house and his eyes drifted closed in obedience to the rain.

It was his first day at the acadamy. He was uncomfortable aroud so many people. He didn't want to choose a partner either. He worked much better alone, that way he didn't hurt people and they didn't hurt him. Some one bumped into him with a squeak. It was a small red head with large blue eyes.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" he jumped back with a funny flailing motion.  
"Don't worry about it..." Stein said quietly. He didn't like talking either.  
The red head blinked. "What's your name?" he asked.  
"Franken Stein...you?"  
"I'm Spirit Albarn."  
Stein nodded his head in acknowledgment.  
Spirit shuffled his feet. "I'm kinda new around here...wanna get coffee or something?" he asked, blue eyes shining and hopeful. "We could check out the hot girls there!"  
Stein could not bring himself to give a crap about the girls but the red head intrigued his interest. There was something different about hims and Stein was curious.

About a hour later he found himself seated across from Spirit quietly studying him. Spirit was admiring the ladies so he didn't notice Stein's green eyed stare.  
Spirit sipped his coffee and promptly burned his tongue so he yelped in pain and held his hands over his mouth with a whimper. Stein chuckled and was content.

Several weeks later the two were inseparable. One would never be seen without the other near at hand. They even shared a room; unfortunately for Spirit, that's when the experiments started. Stein couldn't help himself, he had to see how his friend worked. Inside and out. Stein was fair however; when he would experimented on Spirit, he would experiment on himself. It's not like Spirit noticed anyways. This both disappointed and delighted Stein. It meant he was good at what he did, but, he wanted Spirit to notice him.

One day, several years later, he decided to show Spirit how he felt and kissed him.  
Spirit acted as though he wanted to kiss Stein back but instead he ran away. Months later he was married.  
That's when Stein shoved a screw through his head and nearly died.

Stein rolled over in his sleep. He hated those dreams. Dreams where he messed things up. The door to his house / lab opened quietly. Spirit quietly slipped in soaking wet and smiled at his sleeping partner. Stein was cute when he slept. Even with a frown on his face. Spirit changed out of his wet clothes and into pajamas. He then snuck over to Stein and placed a warm, tender kiss on his lips. It was raining when they both actually kissed for the first time.

It was shortly after Maka was born and Spirit was visiting Stein and freaking out about being a father.  
Stein watched with an amused expression as his friend ranted and raved about how he wasn't ready to be a father.  
"If you weren't ready you should have used a condom." Stein said simply.  
Spirit stopped dead. "Damn, you're right." he said with a laugh.  
Stein rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless."  
"Yeah pretty much." Spirit said plopping down beside his younger friend.  
Stein ran his eyes over Spirit, his Spirit, and sighed.  
Rain sounded on his roof and he groaned.  
Spirit blinked at him. "What?"  
"I fall asleep when it rains remember?"  
"Oh yeah...I hope Maka will do that." Spirit smiled gently.  
Stein shifted his weight. He still wasn't quite comfortable with Spirit having a child yet. He was only nineteen after all, how could Spirit ever hope to handle it at that age?  
"Are you okay Stein?" asked Spirit seeing Stein's furrowed brow.  
"Oh yeah..."  
Spirit leaned over and touched Stein's forehead. It felt alright.  
Stein leaned against his hand.  
"I'm sorry Stein...I didn't ever want to hurt you..." Spirit said softly.  
"Then why did you run...why did you leave me all alone Spirit..." Stein looked up. His eyes flashed with emotion that his voice did not betray.  
"I was stupid and scared Stein. Just like I am now...I don't think I'll ever be as brave as you are." Spirit said gently running his hand through Stein's grey hair.  
"Brave?" Stein asked.  
"Yeah...you don't run from every problem you face like I did. I'm not going to run any more. I'm going to be a good papa for Maka. I'm not going to run from you so much either. I promise. " said Spirit gently kissing Stein's lips.  
Stein pulled him into his lap and just held him tight.

Stein slowly opened his eyes. "Spirit?" He asked the darkness.  
He felt a gentle hand on his head. "I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

Stein Blinked and looked up at the hand on top of his head.  
“Oh so you are. What are you doing here?” he asked sleepily.  
“It’s really storming out there. I thought you could use the company, plus, you would have just slept the whole day away.” Spirit grinned.  
Stein stretched and twisted his screw, making it click sharply in the quiet lab.  
“Could you not? You know that bothers me!” Whined Spirit.  
Stein laughed loudly and Spirit grumbled. “Do you have any food?”  
Stein made a vague waving gesture towards the fridge in the kitchen.   
Spirit slipped away from Stein and into the kitchen. “Stein what the hell??!?” came a distressed cry a few seconds later.   
“What?” Stein frowned.   
“Stein this isn’t food anymore! It’s Darwinism!” Cried Spirit, which sent the scientist rolling with laughter again.   
“I guess we’ll just have to get pizza instead!” Stein wheezed out between chuckles.  
Spirit rubbed his temple and quickly shut the fridge, blocking out the horrors which lay inside.

Stein tried to contain his laughter and searched around the living area for a phone, never leaving his rolly chair.  
“You’d probably find it faster if you stood up stein.” Spirit said pouting.  
“Have you ever sat in a rolly chair? I’m not getting up.” Said stein scooting around the couch.  
Spirit rolled his eyes and began to search for the phone too. It was more difficult than he anticipated due to the face everything in lab was roughly the same color and had stitches all over everything. Except for the bright pink couch.  
“Seriously Stein? You let her bring in a Pink couch?”  
“Mmm…you’ve seen how Marie gets…She pulverized my other one so…” said stein lifting one of the cushions. He fished around for a few minutes and pulled out a grotesque looking phone.   
“IS THAT HUMAN SKIN???!!?!?” Yelped Spirit.   
“No of course not, it’s just a leather casing.”   
Spirit had a hard time believing him. It was a very convincing comparison.

Stein hummed as he fished around for a pizza place willing to deliver all the way out to where he lived in the rain. It took some time and bribing, but one eventually agreed.   
Spirit’s stomach was growling loudly by then. He flopped down on the couch with a sigh and Stein watched him quietly. He stood from his chair and sat down next to his old partner. He lit a cigarette and offered one to Spirit.  
“You know I don’t smoke much anymore.”  
“Just figured it was rude not to share.” Stein shrugged and put it back, then light his own. “How’s Maka doing?”  
“Just fine I suppose. She still doesn’t talk to me much.” Spirit said glooming instantly.  
Stein laughed softly and pat the top of Spirit’s head. “You’ll be chasing her your whole life won’t you.”  
“Of course, I’m her papa. I’ve got to be there for my little girl. Even if she doesn’t want me.”  
Stein softened a bit and ran his hand through Spirit’s hair. “….You know…You can be a really good father sometimes.”  
“Oh, well thank yo…What do you mean sometimes??!?”  
Stein laughed and shook his head.  
Spirit continued to growl and fidget. “You can be so rude.”  
“Eh, you love me anyways.” Stein grinned widely, which caused Spirit to go off on another tangent about how he didn’t and how could stein ever say that? 

Stein just watched him rant with a soft smile. His old partner was so easy to rile up. He caught the end of Spirit’s long hair and rolled it between his fingers. It was as soft as he remembered it.  
“Uh…Stein? What are you doing?” asked Spirit.  
“Hmm? Oh nothing. Just admiring your hair. I’ve always liked the color. It suits you. Red like blood. Fitting for a death scythe.”   
“…..That’s kinda a creepy way to compliment my hair Stein.”  
“When have I not been creepy?” Stein asked deadpan.  
“Fair point.”  
Stein continued to play with the end of Spirit’s hair. Spirit swallowed and came a little closer. The gentle tugging made his scalp tingle.  
Stein smiled a little and put out his cigarette. He then tangled his long fingers gently into Spirit’s hair and let it slowly slide away. Spirit shivered but stayed close so Stein continued what he was doing. He slowly slid both of his hands into Spirit’s hair, gently skimming Spirit’s cheekbones with his thumbs. He gently scratched Spirit’s scalp in small soothing circles and Spirit closed his eyes with a content hum.   
“Feeling trusting today are we?” asked Stein softly.  
“Don’t you dare ruin this by being creepy.” Spirit said grumpily. Spirit had to admit, Stein had talented hands and he’d be very disappointed if Stein switched gears and decided to cut on him again.   
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Said Stein sarcastically. “…I’m kinda glad you decided to grow your hair out. You don’t do fun things with it anymore though….”  
“Eh, too busy to bother.”  
“More like too lazy.”  
“I’m hurt!” Spirit cried in mock offence.  
Stein rolled his eyes and continued massaging Spirit’s head.  
Soon, Spirit let his neck relax and Stein held his head entirely. Stein gently lowered Spirit’s head to his thigh and flipped his thick hair over so the back of his neck was exposed. He dug his thumbs gently into the muscle there and caused Spirit to groan.  
“Overgrown cat.” Stein tisked.  
Spirit swatted at him blindly. “Shut up.” Came the muffled response.  
“Don’t melt entirely, Pizza will be here soon.” Stein said mildly.  
Spirit purposefully melted more into the couch like the child that he is.   
“Your funeral.” Said Stein moving his fingers from Spirit’s neck into the knotted muscle of his shoulders.   
Spirit almost yelped and sighed “That’s….unfair.”  
“I don’t play by the rules.” Stein laughed and squeezed Spirit’s shoulders a little tighter.   
Spirit sat up and crawled into Stein’s lap so he could have better access to his shoulders and back.  
“Needy much?”  
“Shut the hell up Stein!”  
Spirit got a few minutes of uninterrupted massaging before the door bell sounded and he groaned loudly “Noooooooo!”  
“I warned you.” Said stein standing up and unceremoniously dumping Spirit into the floor. He stepped over his twitching friend and answered the door.


End file.
